


Train of Thought

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Streetlight AU [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Good Friends, The Streetlight AU, bikes are not indestructible, trouble comes in all forms, what was he thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: What was Vin thinking? JD doesn't know, but he knows this can't be good.





	Train of Thought

Hey Everybody! Here's another short in my new Streetlight AU! I know these are really little bits of this new AU, but it's building up to something even better, I promise. :) Update due to a request for a bit of info :) This AU, like a few others, takes place in the mid 1980's (I'm kind of stuck in the early 1980's-mid 1990's right now). It's a bit different in family dynamics. JD (12) and Buck (20) live with Nathan's (18) family and have for awhile. Vin (14) lives with Chris and Sarah. Ezra (14) lives with Josiah. Hopefully this helps a little with this 'verse. More will be revealed over time. ;) 

**Streetlight AU**

Jogging down Main St and turning down Chapel Dr, JD veered into the Larabee's backyard and stopped short. Vin was dragging his bike across the yard from the opposite side and JD was sure he'd never seen such a battered piece of metal and rubber.

Darting across the green grass, he grabbed hold of the bike without speaking and the two walked silently for a moment.

"Chris is gonna kill you!" JD hissed the words as he helped Vin pull the mangled bike into the shed behind the house.

"Don't you think I know that!?" The older boy grumbled back, pulling the shed door closed behind them.

"You did it, even though I told you it wasn't a good idea, didn't you?!" JD snapped, using his foot to push at the twisted piece of metal. Vin dropped to his knees, trying unsuccessfully to straighten the handlebars before looking up at JD with a fierce glare, "Yeah?" He asked, pointing at JD's leg, "just like Cascade Hill, huh?"

"That was a long time ago!" JD yelped out his defense, "wait, Vin, are you hurt? Do we need to get Nate?" Dropping to his knees next to his friend, JD looked him over in concern. 

"Naw, JD. I got outta the way. Just couldn't get my bike cuz it was stuck." Moving to sit cross legged on the floor, Vin tilted his head back until it hit the shed wall. "Not hurt until Chris or Ms. Sarah sees this anyway." Vin waved a hand at the bike and then groaned softly.

"Maybe we can hide it for awhile?" JD offered. Much as he thought Vin had been awful dumb, he didn't want him in trouble.

Shaking his head, Vin slowly got to his feet. "Y' know Chris wouldn't like that. 'Sides, I can't lie t' Ms. Sarah." Brushing his knees off, Vin took a deep breath and glanced at JD, "You comin'?"

Nodding, JD jumped to his feet. "Course I will."

The two headed out of the shed and towards the Larabee's small ranch.

"Vin?" 

"Yeah, JD?"

"I don't think you should ever race a train again." JD spoke quietly and Vin couldn't help the rueful chuckle that left him. He slung an arm around his younger friend's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"If Chris kills me, you can have my comics."


End file.
